Courtney
Courtney was a contestant and the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars, competing as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Biography Courtney is very excited to be a part of Total Drama Island. She thinks it's the perfect stepping-stone on her path to greatness. She's a huge fan of competition. She's already a published author having written the award-winning book Total Triumph for Teens. Courtney has immense respect for anyone in authority; parents, teachers, the local crossing guard. In return, they all think she's a really sweet girl. She puts on a good face after all. Courtney also prides herself on politeness and courtesy because you'll never know who you'll meet on your way up the ladder of success, and Courtney plans to reach the top! While she feels strongly that we need rules in society for it to run smoothly, she also believes that you need to break the rules to get things done (or win). The theory is most evident that her bedroom is covered with trophies, ribbons, and plaques. She has never lost anything in her life. Her motto is "If you can't come in first don't come in at all." This is why she joined Total Drama Island, she feels it's a smaller version of the world. If she can win there than it proves she can win in life, which she already has, so she'll definitely win there - but still she'd like the $100,000 to prove it. When asked if she looks forward in meeting new friends as part if the experience, Courtney said she already has enough friends. Total Drama All-Stars Courtney debuted in Heroes vs. Villains, and by some vagary of the arcane, was placed on the heroes team--despite possessing several clearly prevalent villainous traits. Courtney immediately attempted to take charge of her team, but was largely unsuccessful. At the elimination ceremony, she votes off Sam--along with the rest of her team--for being, as she put it, "a useless waste of skin." Courtney participates in the challenge in Evil Dread, but gets stuck in a hole and remains largely inactive for a majority of the challenge. However, in Saving Private Leechball, Courtney's contempt towards her teammates becomes more eminent; she begins openly verbally accosting both Sierra, and Zoey. During the challenge, Courtney pairs up with Zoey and shoots down a majority of the other team, exposing more of her overly aggressive nature in the process. Ultimately, Courtney is left pitted against Jo--the last member of the Villainous Vultures still participating in the challenge. Courtney violently assaults Jo, causing the heroes to win. During Food Fright, it is revealed that it was Courtney's birthday and the heroes were "celebrating." Although some of the contestants, namely Lindsay, put aside their contempt towards Courtney, Courtney ends up in yet another fight with Sierra, Mike, and Cameron. During the challenge, Courtney is the last to be eliminated, causing the heroes to be sent to elimination. However, at the elimination, Cameron is eliminated and Courtney expresses her dismay--insinuating that she voted for Sierra to leave. In Moon Madness, the vendetta between Courtney and Sierra escalates greatly, and the two begin to argue. Zoey attempts to intervene, but is largely unsuccessful. Courtney and Zoey's feud escalates over the course of the episode, while Sierra attempts to assault Courtney several times. Ultimately, as the heroes approach the finish line, Courtney is attacked by a deer under the control of the harvest moon. Her fate sealed, Courtney proceeds to the elimination ceremony where she was voted off by her teammates. However, much to her teammates chagrin, Chris reveals the duplicity of the elimination; Courtney swears revenge against Sierra and Zoey. During the exposition of No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition, Courtney attempts to make amends with Zoey and Lindsay, asserting that she needs "allies" to advance--however, she is largely unsuccessful. During the challenge, she finds herself paired up with Lindsay, and Scott from the opposing team. Ultimately, Courtney threatens a mutant rodent with a rifle, securing her team an egg. Both Lindsay and Courtney return to their teams basket, to find the team victorious. In Suckers Punched, Courtney spends the morning with what's left of her team in the Spa Hotel. During breakfast, she initiates an argument with Zoey, and their mutual distaste for one another becomes heavily prevalent. During the challenge, Courtney attempts to knock out Scott before he is able to compete, but she is threatened with a penalty. During Courtney's turn, she had to fight Zoey and Gwen, but after solely attacking Zoey, Gwen knocks Courtney out and wins the challenge for her team. During the elimination, Courtney is narrowly spared from the wrath of her teammates after it was announced that the villains were going to eliminate someone. They chose Mike, believing him to be the most "heroic" of the bunch, saving Courtney from elimination. Courtney is overjoyed to learn of the merge, not wanting to deal with Sierra and Zoey anymore. During the challenge, she pairs up with Gwen an attempts to knock Sierra off of her boat, but is unsuccessful. Courtney is attacked by Chef during the challenge, who also blew up their engine's motor. Courtney and Gwen narrowly lose the challenge, but are spared from elimination after Duncan's disqualification.